


L'Accordo

by will_p



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dating is hard, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Headcanon, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Gaara/Rock Lee, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Protective Siblings, neither Temari nor Lee are actually in this fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Shikamaru e Temari hanno un Accordo.





	L'Accordo

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _tensione_ della prima settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week1/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamGaelin ftw!). Sono DODICI ANNI che non scrivevo su questi due, ma rivedere un secondo di Naruto è bastato a ricordarmi quanto li shippassi e quanto mi abbia fatto schifo il finale della serie, nonostante la canonizzazione, perché la Temari che ricordavo io sarebbe rimasta a Suna a fare il braccio destro del Kazekage e casomai _Shikamaru_ poteva trasferirsi a fare il padre di famiglia... e quindi ho dovuto sfogare i miei headcanon da qualche parte. Poi ci si è infilato anche Gaara, perché non ci sono mai abbastanza fic in cui Shikamaru deve fare i conti con i cognati. E dove c'è Gaara c'è la GaaLee, perché sì.
> 
> È proprio vero che certi fandom ti segnano.

Shikamaru e Temari hanno un Accordo.  
  
L'Accordo, pur con la sua A maiuscola e l'importanza capitale che ha nelle loro vite, è estremamente semplice: Shikamaru ha i suoi impegni a Konoha, Temari a Suna, e il Villaggio ha la precedenza su tutto il resto; ogni tanto, però, quand'è richiesta qualche missione diplomatica nel Paese vicino, o quando uno dei Kage richiede il supporto degli alleati, possono farsi visita a vicenda e, impegni permettendo, passare un po' di tempo insieme.  
  
L'Accordo ha l'approvazione incondizionata di Shikamaru. Dopo anni a guardare i suoi amici impazzire dietro relazioni incomprensibili, ha capito che la maniera migliore per frequentare qualcuno è restando il meno coinvolti possibile. Specie quando si tratta di qualcuno come Temari.  
  
La sua vita è così _complicata_. Gli vengono i sudori freddi solo a immaginare di avere la metà dei suoi compiti. Le missioni diplomatiche, le missioni sul campo, l'addestramento delle truppe e il suo nuovo, esaltante ruolo di seconda in comando del Kazekage... nella modesta opinione di Shikamaru, avrebbe dovuto avere un esaurimento nervoso già da tempo.  
  
(Ennesima riprova che le donne sono terrificanti in generale, e Temari lo è in particolare.)  
  
Shikamaru deve soltanto fare da Consigliere a Tsunade, più qualche missione ogni tanto, e già così è stremato. (In sua difesa, farsi dare ascolto da Tsunade è _complicato_.) L'idea di impegnarsi a viaggiare tra Konoha e Suna per vedersi regolarmente - o addirittura di fare armi e bagagli, trasferirsi e rimanere invischiato in _quella_ mole di impegni - è così ridicola da non meritare nemmeno di essere considerata.  
  
Solo un pazzo mollerebbe tutto per am- per stare con un’altra persona.  
  
(Il pensiero va, assolutamente senza volerlo, a un certo jonin in tuta verde bottiglia e capelli a scodella che ha mollato tutto e si è trasferito dall'altra parte del deserto per vivere il _Fiore della sua Giovinezza_ con un certo Kazekage dai trascorsi psicotici.  
  
Ma Rock Lee è notoriamente pazzo, e nessuno vuole davvero pensare ai dettagli specifici della sua nuova vita a Suna, e in ogni caso questo non fa che confermare il discorso di Shikamaru. Per cui.)  
  
Molto, molto meglio vedersi quand'è conveniente, e per il resto del tempo vivere la propria vita senza tante complicazioni.  
  
Se poi sente una stretta al cuore ogni volta che vede il deserto scintillare all'orizzonte fuori dalla finestra, basta trovare qualcosa da fare per distrarsi, come un pisolino in uno dei pochi nascondigli dove non riescono ancora a trovarlo.  
  
(Se poi lasciare la mano di Temari è sempre più difficile, ogni volta che devono salutarsi alle porte del Villaggio, è solo un dettaglio poco importante.)  
  
È per questo che l'Accordo è semplice, elegante, perfetto, e Shikamaru spera che possa durare per sempre.  
  
  
  
L'Accordo però non ha mai fatto i conti con un piccolo particolare.  
  
  
  
Shikamaru, quando si trova a Suna, tenta sempre di tenersi il più lontano possibile dagli uffici del Kazekage.  
  
Non che non rispetti Gaara. È un ottimo Kage e un alleato incredibile, e Shikamaru ammira per principio chiunque riesca a concludere una discussione solo con un'occhiata e un gesto della mano. I Consigli di Suna sono i più veloci che abbia mai visto, sarebbe un sogno potersela sbrigare così rapidamente a casa.  
  
Quindi no, non è una questione di rispetto, è che Shikamaru ricorda ancora _piuttosto vividamente_ i suoi primi incontri con Gaara, e non ci tiene a incontrarlo di nuovo fuori dalla sicurezza di una riunione diplomatica. Specie non quando ha un Accordo con sua sorella.  
  
(E poi evitare Gaara significa anche evitare Lee, e tutte le cose che fanno quei due insieme. Dichiarazioni di eterna devozione nello spirito della giovinezza. Occhiate languide come se il resto del mondo non esistesse. Addirittura - Shikamaru rabbrividisce al ricordo - mani posate sulle spalle di fronte all'intero Consiglio.)  
  
È una pratica collaudata, per questo Shikamaru si sente abbastanza sicuro mentre cammina per la foresteria di Palazzo, diretto in camera sua per una pennica veloce e poi una serata con la sua... con Temari. Tsunade gli ha lasciato il pomeriggio libero, Gaara è dall'altra parte della città e la gonna di Temari, quando l’ha accolto in città, era decisamente più corta di come la ricordasse. Persino il tempo gli sembra quello di una bella giornata serena, anziché quello dell'ennesimo giorno di caldo cocente nel deserto.  
  
Se non fosse un jonin addestrato a muoversi in perfetto silenzio, potrebbe quasi mettersi a fischiettare.  
  
Poi gira un angolo, va a sbattere contro _Gaara del Deserto_ , e appena ha finito di vedersi scorrere tutta la vita davanti agli occhi si dà dell’idiota, perché doveva aspettarselo. La sua vita non va _mai_ così bene.  
  
In effetti il silenzio tombale del palazzo avrebbe dovuto fargli sospettare qualcosa. C'è sempre qualcuno in giro, anche in pieno giorno, a meno che non ci sia un’emergenza o qualcosa non metta tutti in fuga. Qualcosa come il capovillaggio appostato in agguato nei corridoi.  
  
Shikamaru fa un grosso passo indietro e apre bocca per tirare fuori delle scuse, un saluto, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma Gaara non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di prendere fiato.  
  
"Quali sono le tue intenzioni verso Temari."  
  
Ora, Shikamaru è un genio. Un autentico genio, uno di quelli che nascono una volta ogni secolo, riconosciuto e stimato per almeno tre dei Villaggi Nascosti.  
  
Detto ciò, persino _Naruto_ capirebbe che deve stare molto, molto attento a quello che sta per dire.  
  
Visto che fare il finto tonto non è un'opzione neanche lontanamente contemplabile, Shikamaru valuta rapidamente la sua situazione. È certo (abbastanza certo... okay, spera forte forte) che Gaara non sappia tutti le specifiche del suo rapporto con Temari, ma è altrettanto certo (al cento per cento, stavolta) che sappia almeno _qualcosa_ , se non per averne parlato con Temari almeno perché è letteralmente il capo del villaggio in cui ogni tanto lui e Temari si vedono per fare... _cose_. Se non c'è una manciata di ANBU a sorvegliare ogni movimento dei suoi ospiti dal momento in cui varcano le porte di Suna, deve rivedere la sua opinione sull'astuzia del Kazekage.  
  
Allo stesso tempo, non ha la minima idea di quali siano le conoscenze di Gaara sulle relazioni tra persone normali. Ha giusto una vaga idea dell'infanzia del Kazekage da alcune conversazioni con Temari, frammenti di confidenze bisbigliate contro un cuscino, e una purtroppo meno vaga idea della sua attuale situazione romantica. Nelle orecchie gli rimbomba che _l'Amore è il Fiore che Sboccia nella Primavera della Giovinezza_ e frena immediatamente quel filo di ragionamento prima di doversi cavare gli occhi con un kunai.  
  
Per quanto ne sa Gaara, lui e Temari potrebbero avere una relazione da manuale. L’apice del romanticismo. Il sogno di ogni fanciulla.  
  
… o forse no, a giudicare dalla sua faccia.  
  
Quindi, ricapitolando: il Kazekage del Villaggio della Sabbia, che da piccolo credeva di essere amato da un blob di sabbia impregnata di sangue, e che ora _è_ amato da qualcuno che ha abbandonato il suo Villaggio per stare con lui e non si fa problemi a proclamare dalla cima dei tetti di Suna che darebbe la vita per la sua Persona Speciale, sa che c'è qualcosa tra Shikamaru e Temari, e anche se non sa di preciso _cosa_ , sa che non è abbastanza per la sua unica, adorata sorella.  
  
In sostanza, Shikamaru è spacciato.  
  
Gaara lo sta fissando in silenzio, braccia incrociate al petto ed espressione perfettamente vuota, come se Shikamaru non avesse passato gli ultimi minuti raggelato sul posto a non rispondergli.  
  
Nel silenzio della propria testa - e del palazzo, e possibilmente dell'intero quartiere - Shikamaru realizza che c'è solo un modo per uscire vivi da questa storia, per cui fa qualcosa che non ha mai fatto: smette di pensare a tutte le possibili conseguenze, smette di nascondersi dietro ogni possibile scusa, fa un respiro profondo, deglutisce, e dice la verità.  
  
"Rispetto troppo Temari per chiederle di venire meno ai suoi doveri, ma la rispetto anche abbastanza da fidarmi di lei, e del suo giudizio. Se avesse qualche problema sarebbe lei la prima a dirmelo, e sarebbe solo lei a potermi dire cosa vuole."  
  
Ecco. Onesto, sincero, dritto al punto. Non è per niente male se uno non fa caso a come abbia sostanzialmente detto al _Kazekage_ di farsi i fatti suoi e lasciare in pace sua sorella.  
  
Chissà se metteranno il suo nome sulla stele dei caduti di Konoha…  
  
Gaara, per tutta risposta, continua a fissarlo, sereno e immobile come il deserto prima di una tempesta. Lo fissa per quelle che sembrano ere, mentre Shikamaru si diverte a immaginare i dettagli del suo funerale, poi alla fine, lentamente, annuisce una volta sola.  
  
Shikamaru finisce quasi col sedere per terra dal sollievo.  
  
"Il giudizio di Temari è importante," dice Gaara, solennemente, "ma mia sorella non chiede mai quello che vuole." Gira i tacchi e se ne va, con appena un fruscio del cappotto, ma poi si ferma dall'altro capo del corridoio. "Parlale," aggiunge, senza voltarsi, e finalmente scompare.  
  
Un bravo jonin non si siede a terra come un bambino, ma può almeno appoggiarsi di peso contro il muro e concedersi un lungo sospiro tremante.  
  
È andato molto, molto vicino a qualcosa di brutto, ma quel _parlale_ non suonava proprio come un consiglio amichevole.  
  
Ha come l'impressione che lo attenda una lunga chiacchierata con Temari, ma non prima di una lunga chiacchierata con se stesso. E ha il sospetto che la sua vita diventerà molto più complicata, tra tutti i viaggi da un Villaggio all'altro e la ricerca di un appartamento a Suna.  
  
(Ha come l’impressione che dovrebbe esserne un po’ più dispiaciuto.)  
  
Ha anche il sospetto che Tsunade non sentirà la sua mancanza. Anzi, sa già che si divertirà un mondo a vederlo sudare - e non soltanto per il caldo - alla corte del Kazekage.  
  
L'unica certezza è che non ci saranno più tanti accordi, con o senza maiuscola.  
  
Sospira di nuovo, si stacca pigramente dal muro e torna sui suoi passi in cerca di un nascondiglio tranquillo. Nonostante tutto, si accorge di star sorridendo appena.  
  
Gli accordi sono sempre così problematici, dopotutto.


End file.
